12 da- err 11 no 10 days till a very Drarry Christmas
by MugglefiedMalfoy
Summary: Celebrating the day leading up to Christmas I am planning on writing a Drarry one shot everyday. But Christmas will probably not have a post maybe the day after. *Note: most of the ones on THIS site will not be posted on the right day... But they will on wattpad...
1. 10 days till Christmas

**AN: Sorry I know it's 8 days till Christmas but I forgot to post this on here...**

 **Summary: Draco goes to the ministry to get custody of his 4 year old sister, and runs into Healer Potter who is having 'legal trouble' with a patient...**

 **-3rd Person-**

"Bye, Bye, bubba!" Amy says, hugging Draco.

"Bye, love, I'll be back by Christmas dinner, okay? Be good for mummy, yea?" Draco says, messing up her hair. And gets a squeal in return,"Bubba! No me hair, no mess!"

Draco laughs, "Okay, Amy, go back to Mummy! I'll see you soon!"

"Draco? Are you sure, you'll be able to handle her? I mean, you are St. Mungos, Potions Master." Narcissa asks her son.

"Of course I can, Mother! Amy doesn't cause much trouble, and she'll be going to the daycare with the other staff's children. I sure Mrs. Browner will take good care of her, just like she does all the other children. Now, I must go!" Draco smiles at his mother and sister, then grabs the papers and starts out the door.

 **-With Harry, still 3rd person-**

Harry walks into the ministry, and goes to the front desk. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yes, si- Oh! Mr. Potter, I was told that your case has been moved to Courtroom C!"the woman tells him.

"Thank you." Harry says to her, then goes to the elevator.

 _This is going to be a long day!_ Harry thought to himself.

 _ **-10 minutes later-**_

"Healer Potter, you are accused of purposely prescribing Mr. Jacklynn with the wrong potions, to his treatment, which made his illness dangerously worse. Do you deny these claims?" The minister asks.

"Yes, minister, the list of potions I prescribed was correct in curing the illness. But if the potions were taken with other it could put Mr. Jacklynn in this state, which he was told. So, it seems as if Mr. Jacklynn add a potion to the prescribed."

"Mr. Jacklynn, is this true?"

"No! He never told me anything." Jacklynn yells.

"Minister, Draco Malfoy, our potions master, was in the room when he was told, maybe he could be contacted?" Harry told the Minister.

"Lucky for you, Healer Potter, Mr. Malfoy is right upstairs. Wolfslayer! **(** **had a friend pick the name)** Go ask Mr. Malfoy if he is willing to confirm what Healer Potter is saying!" The minister says to a short man. **(I love short people please don't be offended!)**

 **-A few minutes later, with Draco-**

"Here you go, Mr. Malfoy. You are now the legal guardian of Amy Lily Malfoy." The official gives Draco his papers.

"Than-"

"Mr. Malfoy!" A man yells from behind him.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind coming with me to Courtroom C to help us settle a case? It has to do with a mishap of potions."

"Of course!" Draco says, then turns back to the official."Thank you!"

Draco then follows the man to the elevator.

"Sir, do you mind telling what the case is actually about?" Draco asks.

"A man accused Healer Potter of attentionally giving him the wrong potions prescription, Potter said you were with him when he was telling the patient about the details to the potions." The man told him.

"Yes, I'm with him when he's talking about the patients potions. I mean, there is a potions master for every 10 healers, Harry is just an odd one of the mix there is 61 healers at St. Mungos, Harry is the 61st so I guess he got a personal potions master..."

"So, you'll be able to tell if Healer Potter is telling the truth, right?" The man asks as the elevator stops.

"Yessir!" Draco says, stepping out of the elevator.

 **-The courtroom-**

"Wolfslayer! And Mr. Malfoy, too. Great! Mr. Malfoy, Healer Potter says that you were with him while he was talking to Mr. Jacklynn, here is that true?"

"Yes, and I'm guessing the idiot mixed a potion into his prescription?"

"How did you know?"

"Jacklynn was told by Healer Potter and myself to not mix in other potions. We took extra care to make sure we told him several times, Jacklynn is, after all, a known potions addict."

"Well, that's all the proof I needed, thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Healer Potter your free to go."

Everyone starts to file out of the room when Harry yells for Draco,"Draco! Wait up!"

 **-Draco's POV-**

I turn and smile,"Yes, Harry?"

"I- thank you, I don't think they believed me, you saved!" He says, hugging me.

"Of course, love, why wouldn't I?" I whisper.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you're here, you obviously was not here just to save me, you didn't even know I was here."

"I was gaining guardianship of my four year old sister. My mother can't keep up with her, I thought it would be for the best." I explained.

"Why don't I help? We both raise her." Harry suggests.

"But, Harry, nobody knows about us..." I tell him.

"Are you willing to change that?" Harry smirks.

I nod and he drags me to the elevator. We go up to the main lobby and Harry drags me over to the desk.

"Mr. Potter? Is there something I can do for you?" The girl at the desk asks.

"Can you move these papers?" She nods and does so, Harry climbs ontop of the desk and pulls me up with him.

"Hey everyone!" He yells and everyone stops and turns towards us.

"Harry? What are you doing?" I ask, he doesn't answer he just pulls me close and kisses me, in front of everyone. I start to kiss back and can hear cameras flashing but I don't care, all I care about right now is Harry. He pulls away and smiles.

"Harry... come to the manor with me! Mother has a huge dinner planned, she'd love to have you!"

"Alright, I love you Draco, Merry Christmas!"

"I love you, too, Harry!"

Alright! I am taking requests! Let me know what you think! And hope you'll have a Merry Christmas!


	2. 9 days till Christmas

**Summary: Draco and Harry go to visit Draco's american cousins.**

"Draco, where are we going again?" I ask Draco.

"We're going to California." my boyfriend replies.

"Okay, are you ever going to tell me why?"

"My cousins, Derick and Demy, invited us over for Christmas!" he tells me smiling.

"Oh, okay." I reply. _He has cousins? How could I have not known that?!_

"Harry, I warn you, me and Derick look almost identical." Draco tells me, buying our plane tickets.

"Alright! Draco, why are we taking a plane?" I ask. I've never been on a plane.

"How else would we get there?"

"I don't know, Apparate, floo?" I ask.

"No, Harry, you can't do that across the Atlantic and across America. You'd end up falling into the ocean." Draco told me.

"Oh..."

 **-Time skip to California-**

We get off the plane and Draco starts to look around. I spot a man and a woman, that look like Draco, a short distance away.

"Draco? Is that them?" I ask, pointing at the two blondes.

"Yes! Derick! Demy!" He yells, running to them, I follow close behind.

"Draco!" the girl, Demy, yells, and hugs him."Good to see you! This must be Harry, nice to meet you!" she then hugs me.

"Nice to meet you, too, Demy. Draco told me a lot about you."I smile at her.

She smiles at me,"Let's go get your bags, Derick why don't you go start the car." She looks at her brother.

He nods and walks away.

"He's still not talking?" Draco asks.

"He does every once and a while."Demy tells him.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Our father was a very evil man who did some very nasty things to small boys, including his own son... Derick stopped talking when we where five. Mom didn't know what father did until Derick had stop talking she did everything she could to get him to talk but he wouldn't, I knew what had happened, well being five I didn't actually know what was happening... I just knew my father was hurting my big brother and I wanted it to stop... I eventually got enough courage to tell mom. Our father is in prison and will stay there until he dies..."Demy explained, looking down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I say, pulling her into a hug. I don't even know this girl but I already feel like she's family.

"It's alright, just don't talk about it around Derick, we've made some good progress with him, he's even got a girlfriend now!" She say, smiling at us.

"That's great!" Draco smiles, picking up our bags.

"Yeah, now let's go mom is waiting on us." Demy says.

 **-At the Mansion (pictures on wattpad)-**

"Mom! Jilly! We're back!" Demy yells, as we walk in the door.

A girl with black hair and bright blue tips walks out of one of the doors.

"Welcome back! This must be Draco and Harry! Nice to meet you, I'm Jilly, Derick's girlfriend." She says, with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jilly." I smile.

"Come on, guys. Mom probably has dinner ready." Demy says, walking down the hall. We follow her down the hall to an open dinning room.

"Wow!" I say.

"I'm glad you like it." A woman says from behind us.

"Aunt Milly!" Draco yells, hugging her.

"Hello, Draco! This must be Harry! Draco has told us all about you! Now come on, time to eat." She hugs me. _Is it just me or is she acting a lot like Molly?_

We sit down and start to eat and let's just FUCKING MERLIN this is the best thing I've ever had!

"So, Harry, what do ya think?" Milly asks.

"It's amazing, ma'am! I am jealous of your cooking skills!" I tell her smiling.

"Thank you, Harry! But please call me Milly!" She smiles.

"No problem, Milly!" I smile.

 _I think I'm going to like it here!_

 **Hey! Thanks for reading this! I hope you'll soon have a great Christmas**


	3. 8 days till Christmas

**Summary: Part 2 to the last chapter! Derick, Demy, and Jilly are in a Christmas Concert!**

 ***Note: In this, I'm having American Wizarding schools be like high schools... so they go against other schools in quidditch and also they play American football... And this is so much of a Drarry one shot as it is the family... Also, I forgot to mention that Demy has blue and Purple hair...***

"Kids it's almost 3! We need to get going. Demy, you better be dressed!" Milly Malfoy yells at her children and her sons girlfriend.

I walk into the living room with Draco. Draco looks at her confused. "Aunt Milly, what's going on?"

"Oh! Boys! I forgot to tell you the twins and Jilly are in their schools choir, and there is a concert tonight. Would you like to come with me?" She asks us. We nod. "Excellent, I put out some suits in your room, go put them on. And please hurry. We're running late!" She tells us, then yells the last part up the stairs.

"Uhh, Draco?" I say, looking at my boyfriend.

"Yes, Harry?" He looks at me.

"How is Derick in the choir? I thought he didn't talk..."

"Ummm, I don't know Harry... I don't know..."

 **-time skip to the car-**

"Mom!" Demy whines.

"What is it, Demy?" Milly asks her, looking at her through the mirror.

"I'm not felling to good..." Demy say, putting her head on Derick's shoulder.

"Demy, I'm sure you'll be fine!" Milly says.

"Umm... Milly, she doesn't look so good..." Jilly say feeling her forehead. "She's not hot though."

Derick feels head head, too, "She's right mom... She looks pale..." He says, quietly. _He speaks! and sound nothing like Draco..._

"We'll check her when we get home..." Milly says, pulling into the school.

 ** _-Welcome To Yandy High School Of Magic-_**

"Ok, Derick, you and Jilly take Demy backstage and get ready. I'll take Draco and Harry to get seats" Milly tells Derick, who nods his head and walks off with His sister and girlfriend.

We go with Milly to the ticket stand. The guy at the stand looks up and smiles at Milly. "Ahh, Ms. Malfoy! Good to see you again! Here's your tickets. On me. And who are these two young men with you?"

"Hello, Clifford. This is my nephew, Draco, and his boyfriend, Harry." We both shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you boys, have nice time. Oh, and Milly... Derick has actually started to conversate with his fellow students, whatever your doing to help is working tremendously!"

"I'm glad!" Milly says, then walks into the theater.

"Soooo, Aunt Milly, who was that?" Draco asks, smirking.

"One of the consoler's at the school who is helping Derick. Now sit down."

 **-Backstage, Derick's POV-**

Something bad's going to happen... I just know it...

"Derick, are you okay, babe?" Jilly asks me.

"Jilly... something going to happen... I wish I knew what..."

"Is it what Draco's going to do?"

"No... I-I think something's going to happen to Demy..."

 **-Time skip, Back to Harry's POV-**

 ** _"Welcome everyone to The Yandy High School Christmas Musical Showcase!"_ The anoncer says over the speakers.**

The twins, and two red head (probably twins), and another blonde haired boy.

They all sit down in the chairs that are set up and start to sing:

 **White Winter Hymnal - Pentatonix (Fleet Foxes Cover)**

The song ends, and Demy is now look dangerously pale.

"Mil-" I try to tell Milly, but Demy passes out on stage.

Derick runs to her and yells, "Someone call a healer! Hurry!" Jilly runs onto stay and helps put Demy back into a chair.

Healers start to apparate into the school and they rush over to Demy. I feel a hand on my arm pulling to the doors, it was Draco. He remembered how Hermione died and it looks as though Demy might have the same thing. I hope she'll be alright, they just weren't quick enough with Hermione.

"D-Draco... S-she's going to be okay... right?" I look at him, and he pulls me into a hug.

"I hope so babe... I hope so." I says into my hair. I look up and see Derick standing behind Draco looking at us. I let go of Draco and pull Derick in a hug.

"She'll be okay, Derick. I have this feeling, everything will turn out fine." I tell, and he breaks down.

"I can't... I can't... I can't" he murmurs, over and over.

"What? What is it?" I look at him. He looks up then he pushes me away and runs down the hall.

"Derick! Come back!" I yell and start to go after him, but Draco grabs my arm.

"Harry, don't. Let him cool down. His best friend is very sick and he doesn't know what to do. They've never been apart like that..." Draco tells me, then pulls me outside. "Harry, I was going to do this at dinner with happier circumstances, but I want to ask..." He pulls out a box. "Will you marry me?"

"Worst timing ever, Dray. But, yes I'll marry you! You know now that I've been here we're coming back and living here." I kiss him.

 **AN: Ok, so if you wanna know what happens to Demy and whatnot look out for a book I'm writing _'The American Malfoy (+Drarry)'_**

 **Hey! Thanks for reading this! I hope you'll soon have a great Christmas**


	4. 7 days till Christmas

**Summary: *sigh* just another Drarry mistletoe one shot...**

 **Rated: M**

 **(Unedited)**

 ***Warning smut***

Damn, Potter! He thinks he's so great! I fucking hate him! Him with his perfect hair, and- NO! His hair is stupid! Ugh!

Draco walks down the corridor, fighting himself (well in his head), not really paying attention to where he was going. That is until, *thump* he ran straight into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" Harry snarls. _Shit!_

"Whatever, Potter. You ran into me!" _lies!_

Harry rolls his eyes and starts to walk away, but is unable to go further because of an invisible barrier. "What the fuck!" Harry says, pushing against the barrier. He turns around to find Draco is having the same problem. He looks up and sees it... mistletoe! And not just any mistletoe... it's the blue one! The blue one is the worst one to be caught under... the blue ones mean the victims... they have to have sex...

Draco turns and looks up, too. "Shiiiit! Why?!" Draco yells.

"Malfoy... w-we need to get this-this over with..." Harry says, blushing. Draco doesn't respond, he walks over to Harry and pushes him against the wall. He then push his lips onto Harry's in a heated kiss.

Harry kisses back, eagerly. Draco starts to unbotton Harry's shirt, and Harry does the same to Draco's. After Draco is done with Harry's shirt, he shoves a hand into Harry's jeans and starts to rub his hardening erection. Harry moans into the kiss and grinds into Draco's hand.

Draco pulls away, smirking,"You like that, Potter?" He then pulls his hands out of Harry's pants and pulls them down, along with his boxers. He then takes off his pants and boxers. He turns Harry around, put his fingers in front of Harry's mouth, "Suck!" He growls into Harry's ear.

Harry shivers, and obeys. He takes Draco's fingers into his mouth and starts to swirl his tongue around each one. Draco leans down and spreads Harry's legs apart giving him access to Harry's tight opening. Draco leans forward and licks Harry's hole, Harry moans around Draco's fingers, in response.

Draco smirks, and circles Harry's entrance with his tongue, then pushes it inside Harry. Harry jerks forward as Draco tongue fucks him. Draco then removes his tongue and takes his fingers out of Harry's mouth. He puts his pointer finger on Harry's entrance, then pushes it in, Harry tries to pull away, but Draco holds him in place. Draco continues to trust his finger in Harry, until Harry gives a loud shout of pleasure. _Found it!_ Draco adds another finger and scissors them. Harry starts to moan louder and pushes back on Draco's fingers.

Draco pulls his fingers out of the Raven haired boy and lines up with his entrance. "Ready, Potter?" He asks.

"Please!" Harry cries.

"Please what? What do you want, Potter?"

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard, like I'm a dirty slut!" Harry cries, pushing himself back onto the blonde's cock. Draco moans and slams into Harry.

Harry lets out a cry and push himself back to get more of Draco in him.

"Move, Dammit! Fuck me harder! Fuck me into this wall!" Harry commands. Draco obeys by pulling almost all the way out then slams back in. He grabs Harry's hair and pulls him up to him. Draco starts to slam harshly into Harry and Harry moans get louder.

"Yes! O-oh YES! Faster! Fuck! Treat me like the slut I am Malfoy, show me who's boss! Oh! FUCK YES!" Harry screams as Draco slams harder into him.

"D-Damn Potter! Fuck!" Draco Breathes into Harry's ear.

"S-so close!" Harry says, ramming himself back into Draco. Harry soon cries out and cums all over the wall. He clutches around Draco's cock which sends him over the edge, he cums inside Harry then pulls out.

Harry lays on the floor panting. Draco lays down beside him. "Malfoy... I've wanted to d-do that for a while now... " Harry trails off. Draco leans forward and kisses him.

"Me, too, Potter, but we might want to put some clothes on and move this somewhere else... the barriers are now down..." Draco tells him.

"I... guess you're right, I-I have to go anyway," Harry says, then charms his clothes on." Happy Christmas, Malfoy!" He says, running down the corridor.

 **Ok, so... this was the only idea I had, so please send me more... I'm also sorry it sucked... and that everyone does a mistletoe drarry, but again I HAD NO IDEAS and I was running late... Anyway, I hope you're future Christmas will be great!**


End file.
